


Hard Rock Boy

by ZombieliciousXIII



Series: Tumblr Requests! [39]
Category: Of Mice & Men (Band)
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character, POV First Person, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: "Anonymous: Hi, if you could do a really rough and dominant Austin Carilie Smut that would be great thanks xox"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Rock Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this request was kind of inspired by  the band Diamante's song 'Hard Rock Boys', give them a listen, they're awesome! All that aside, I hope you guys enjoy!

 

You could clearly remember the first day you met Austin Carlile, it wasn't some fairy-tale meeting where the moment you two locked eyes you felt your heart grow three sizes - neither of you hated Christmas, either. Your friend had invited you to some house party and, after hours of pleading, you - begrudgingly - agreed, knowing full well she'd ditch you at some point. You had been right. The first impression you got of Austin was ' _dick_!' while glaring at him, physically biting your tongue to keep it from lashing at him when he spilt his cold beer all over you. 

"Watch where you're going man!" You yell over the music, the man gasps and bursts into a fit of giggles.

"I'm sorry! I didn't see you there, cutie!"

Okay, sure, you weren't the tallest person on earth but that wasn't your fault! That's it this guy is going down.

"Excuse me?!" You yell, holding your own against him. "I'm not short, you're just freaky fucking tall!"

This just makes him laugh even more, if you could reach you would have punched him and his _annoyingly_ contagious smile - fuck, if you weren't careful you were sure you'd crack a smile, but you had a point to make! You were about to say something when the tall oaf beats you to it.

"Listen I'm sorry, come with me," he says, taking your wrist in his large hand and guides you through the crowd. "We'll find you some clean clothes."

Or at least he tries.

"Like hell I'm going with you," you grunt, trying to tug out of his grip. "I don't think the host would appreciate us going through their shit."

"I'm sure he won't mind," the man assures, smiling wide at you.

"And how do you know that?"

"Well since this is my house," the guy chuckles, you little a little taken aback but shake your head and follow him none the less.

You followed the man into a room, a bed room to be more specific, and you felt  a little apprehensive but were happy to find out he wasn't a creep, he simply handed you a clean shirt - which you assumed was his, and privacy to change. The rest of the night seemed to take off form there, the two of you started talking, he introduced himself as Austin and complemented you on your name. He was far more upbeat that you had expected and you'd felt a little bad for snapping at him earlier, Austin had introduced you to all of his friends and clung to you like a puppy for the remainder of the night - and you couldn't help but to admit to him, that hey, you actually had _fun._ By the end of the night you and the tall man exchanged numbers, he texted you the next day asking you to breakfast as a 'sorry' for the night before.

Since then the two of you sort of became inseparable, you told him about your dream of becoming a tattoo artist and he told you about his band - which you were surprised you hadn't heard about given how big they were, but you enjoyed the music which was a bonus. You couldn't find a single fault in Austin, from his colorful tattoos to his laugh and smile, you just loved...well _all_ of it. Frequent hang outs turned into dates and the two of you really hit it off...but you felt like there was something _missing,_ Austin was nice but...you couldn't help like he was _too_ nice. Apart of you worried that he wouldn't do it for you, sexually, anyway. You felt like a bitch, he was a great guy and here you were worried he would 'make love' to you slowly on a bed of roses instead of slamming you against a wall fucking you senseless - you couldn't help it that rough foreplay was what really did it for you. You didn't want a Romeo to your Juliet, you wanted a fucking James Deen to your Skin Diamond. However, you pushed the thought aside and decided to enjoy your time with him, but were unable to fight the nervous knot in the pit of your stomach when the two of you were alone and he started kissing you.

Austin's lips pressed against yours, slow and soft, your eyes fluttered closed reaching up to card your fingers through his hair on instinct. The kiss slowly deepened, the singer lowering you down onto your back and hovered above you. However, you felt like something was _off_ , the way Austin continually checked to see your reaction as if searching for something. You'd been with 'gentle' guys before, but this time something was different.

"Is something on my face?" You ask, reaching up to touch your cheek.

"No," Austin says, shaking his head.

"Then what is it?"

"I-" he pauses, contemplation clear on his face. "This isn't how I normally do things."

You chuckle softly, "Austin we've been dating for two months, sex at this point is-"

"No, (Y/N), not that," he interrupts and sighs. "I mean like _this,"_ he says, leaning back down to capture your lips.

Suddenly the hand that was gently cupping the back of your neck moves up and fists your hair, _hard_ , making you wince and shiver at the sudden dominance in his kiss as he kiss you. You feel breathless when he pulls back, your lips red and swollen.

"I'm not a gentle person," he confesses, his hand relaxing a little on it's hold of your hair.

You smirk, "thank fuck," you breathe, grabbing his jaw and pull him back in kissing him just as hard.

Just then you sense something in Austin change, the growl he emits makes you shiver his hand now tight again in your hair, his kiss demanding and rough. You arch your back up into him and he grips your hip with his free hand, rutting his hips against yours. To say you were glad you _both_ shared deviant behaviors in your sexuality was not only a relief but an utter thrill, you knew Austin was a nice guy, but you were ready to explore his bad side one sloppy kiss at a time. You hook your leg around his hip and moan when his hands practically tear your shirt open - thankfully you were wearing a button up and not an actual shirt, bit with the ease he tore the cloth from you you knew it wouldn't have been a problem for him. Austin's free hand travels up your stomach and squeezes your breast mercilessly forcing a moan from the back of your throat, more, you needed so much fucking more.

It seemed Austin felt the same because in one swift move he was off you, you groan in protest but squeal when he picks you up and throws you over his shoulder, swatting your ass hard enough you were sure there would be a welt of his hand there despite the barrier of your jeans. Before you realized it, he throws you down onto your bed and was back on your within seconds, kissing and biting along your neck, down to your breasts mercilessly sucking and biting at your peaks. Austin works your jeans off you with practiced ease, shoving them down leaving you to kick them off before spreading your legs wide. Licking a stripe down from between your chest passed your bellybutton before moving to bite your inner thigh, leaving an imprint of his teeth on the sensitive skin. You knew that action alone let you far more wet than you already had been, he slaps your other inner thigh before lowering his head to suck on your clit, flicking his tongue over the bundle of nerves and shoves two digits into your wet heat not hesitating to thrust them into you, curling them to hit you _just_ right and you moan aloud, your head pushing back against your mattress.

"Ohfuckyes!" You moan, gripping his hair tightly to keep him there but Austin seems to have no intention of moving.

The singer continues to lick, suck, and bite at your bundle of nerves until your thighs tremble, your legs clamp around his head and he forces them back down, leaving you wide and exposed to him. One last bite to your clit and you were a goner, moaning wantonly as you cum, your hips rutting against his mouth to ride out your orgasm. Your mind was still in a haze when he's above you, thrusting into you with one long stroke, nearly making you scream at the over-stimulation you feel jolt your body. His his pull out and slam back into repeatedly, the sound of the bed creaking hardly registering in your mind over the sound of his hips slamming against yours.

"F-Fuck Austin I-I'm close, _again--fuck!"_ You croak, your mouth agape allowing sultry moans to easily escape you with every one of his thrusts.

"(Y/N) you feel s-so fucking good a-around me, fucking hell," Austin growls, leaning down to bite the side of your neck painfully hard - no doubt leaving his mark on you for the world to see.

His thrusts are erratic, sloppy, yet somehow repeatedly his that spot deep within you over and over again. Your toes curl and you reach up to claw your nails down his pecks, your second orgasm hitting you like a tidal wave, leaving you boneless beneath him. Austin practically fucks you into the mattress before cumming with a deep animalistic growl, the singer manages to hold himself above you, his heavy breathing mixing in with yours before rolling off you laying spread out beside you.

"Shit...." You breathe out after several minutes, once words started to make coherent sentences in your head. "T-That was the first time I came twice in a row," you state, a little surprised, your body still trembling from after shocks.

"I haven't cum that hard in, fuck, a _while,"_ Austin replies through a breathless chuckle, craning his head to look over at you.

"I knew there was something you were keeping from me," you tease, meeting his blown pupils with your own.

"Who knew I was dating a freak?" He jokes, grinning toothily at you.

"I could say the same thing," you giggle, you want to swat his chest but you just couldn't _move._

Fuck, you'd definitely feel this in the morning. However, all you could think about was when you could go for another round. Your eyes traced down his sweat coated chest, but you couldn't help but admire his tattoos, tattoos were a pretty big turn on for you.

"I like your tattoos," you say, looking back up after a moment to meet his gaze.

"Well I like _you,"_ he grins, leaning over to kiss you.

Yeah, it was official, you were hooked on this hard rock guy and judging by the look in Austin's eyes, he was hooked on _you._


End file.
